


A Certain Romance

by Genericbutmakeitaf



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alt Fashion Bella Swan, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Ambiguously Raced Rosalie Hale, BAMF Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan & Alice Cullen Platonic Soulmates, Bella Swan is an Adrenaline Junkie, Bella Swan with a Backbone, Bisexual Bella Swan, Emotionally Unavailable Bella Swan, F/M, Found Family Cullens, Gen Z Twilight, Jasper Hale & Bella Swan Friendship, Jasper Hale is not a confederate, Long-Haired Jacob Black, Metalhead Bella Swan, Mexican Jasper Hale, Out of Character Bella Swan, Pop Punk Bella Swan, Punk Rock Bella Swan, References to Arctic Monkeys, Smitten Edward Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genericbutmakeitaf/pseuds/Genericbutmakeitaf
Summary: What if Bella Swan went by Isa and was born 10 years later then originally intended? The story of Twilight takes a big turn following a reimagined Gen Z cast of characters react to their vampire neighbors and the drama that follows Isa and Edward’s relationship.A Twilight rewrite with a twist~ enjoy!
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A Certain Romance

Why’d you only call me when you’re high??

A WORK IN PROGRESS- SAVE FOR LATER IF YOU WANT


End file.
